thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge (DAD)
This is the sixty-sixth episode of Die Another Day. Story A bloody carnage was going on as the group and the Spire’s security forces took on The Patriots. “It’s good to fight alongside you again,” Tai states. “Thanks, Tai,” Kyron replies. Melissa then comfonts Samson. “Melissa, we can talk about this,” Samson states. “What is there to talk about,” Melissa replies, “You did what you did, and our relationship was over.” Melissa then pulls out a knife. “But, we can fix it,” Samson states, “Start all over again. I just don’t want to die.” “There is nothing to fix,” Melissa replies. Melissa then stabs Samson to death multiple times with a knife, terrifying the other survivors. “That’s a little extreme for an abusive ex,” Annalise states. “It was worth it in the end,” Melissa replies. “Are you OK Melissa?” Dustin asks, “I just don’t want you to turn into a serial killer.” “I’m fine,” Melissa replies. Several Spire soldiers and Patriots are shown dying around them. Derrick then runs away. Melissa, not wanting him to escape, comes up with an idea. “Biblo, attack him,” Melissa states. Biblo then flies in front of Derrick, clawing at his face with his talons. Derrick then knocks Biblo to the ground, but it survived. Melissa hen lunges at him. “Oh no, not insane Melissa again,” Connor states. Melissa then grabs a knife and she starts attacking Derrick. Melissa showed visible signs of insanity, wanting to kill Derrick in the most brutal way possible for attacking her beloved pet eagle Biblo. Melissa then stabs Derrick multiple times before decapitating him. "That was a little extreme," Miranda states. "I know, Miranda," Melissa replies, "But, that's what you get if you hurt my precious Biblo." Violet and Dante then hop into another truck. “Where are they going?” Murella asks. “Our home,” Tai answers. Dante and Violet drive over to Phantom’s old HQ. Phoebe sees the truck. “It’s Excelsior,” Phoebe states, “Why did they come here?” Dante and Violet then hop out. “What are you doing here?” Phoebe asks. “We’re looking for children. I heard that I can find some here,” Violet answers. “Get out of here,” Phoebe replies, “We’re not giving you guys any.” “This isn’t an order,” Dante states. Dante and Violet then shove Phoebe to the ground and walk inside. “Where are the kids?” Dante asks. “I’m not telling you,” Jack answers. Dante eventually heard sounds coming from the TV room. “Cartoons,” Violet states, “They’re in that room.” Violet and Dante then walked into the TV Room. Casey, Kari, and Tori were sitting down, watching Rocket Power. They then grab them. They scream, alerting Jack. “You’re not taking any children today,” Jack states. “We need them,” Violet replies. Casey then bites Dante’s arm. Dante screams in agony. Phoebe then arrives in the room and the two engage Dante and Violet in a fight. “Our survival depends on taking these kids,” Dante states. “Then, you’re not really surviving after all,” Jack replies. “We take kids and turn them into loyal soldiers for our army. If they won’t fight for us, they will become walkers,” Violet states. “Kids shouldn’t be forced to become soldiers,” Phoebe replies.Violet and Phoebe continue to fight inside while Dante and Jack fight outside. They exchange several blows before Jack cuts off Dante’s left arm with a machete. Dante screams in pain. “You made a good hit,” Dante states, “But, are you willing to kill me.” Jack then drops his machete. “I knew you couldn’t do it Jack,” Dante states, “You’re a family man now.” Molly, Jack, Phoebe, Tori, Casey, and Kari walk outside as Jack picked up a rock. Jack then smashes it into Dante’s skull and cracking it, killing him. Molly and Johnny then grabbed a now tied up Violet. “What should we do about her?” Phoebe asks, “Should we kill her?” “No,” Johnny answers, “We’re going to hold her captive.” “Where are our friends?” Jack asks. “They’re at our base,” Violet states, “But, you’ll be too late.” “Me, Phoebe, Tori, Casey, and Kari will go after them. Johnny and Molly, you two are staying behind to protect the baby and guard our prisoner to make sure she doesn’t escape,” Jack states. “With pleasure,” Molly replies. Jack, Phoebe, Tori, Kari, and Casey then climbed into the Excelsior truck and they drove over to The Patriots’ base. “If they want to fight,” Jack states, “They’re going to get a fight.” The group then notices the arrival of the Excelsior truck. “Oh great, they’re back,” Kyron states. Jack, Phoebe, Tori, Casey, and Kari then step out. “Oh my god,” Joselyn states, “You guys are here.” “If it isn’t Kyron Ford,” Jack states, “I never thought that I would see you again,” Jack states. “Oh my god, KYRON!” Phoebe shouts. “PHOEBE!” Kyron shouts back. The two hug and kiss as Casey and Jack join Dustin, Morgan, Connor, and Marco in killing Patriots. “DIE!” Dustin shouts. “You’re not taking any kids anymore!” Jack shouts. Jack then grabs a minigun and he starts gunning down Patriots left and right until the weapon started to overheat, prompting Jack to discard his minigun. “Now, that was badass,” Connor states. “Thanks,” Jack replies. Maurice, a Patriot, engaged Izzy in combat. “You’ll be a good soldier for our army, you know,” Maurice states. “Never,” Izzy replies. Maurice then knocks Izzy out. “IZZY! IZZY! IZZY!” Tai shouts. Tai then shoots Maurice in the head, killing him. Izzy then wakes up on a boat. “It’s my parents’ old boat. It’s nice to be back here after all this time,” Izzy states. Izzy walks out onto the deck. “Hey, son,” Gerard states. “Dad!” Izzy shouts. Izzy then hugs his father. A woman then walked up to them. “Mom?” Izzy asks. “Yes, it’s me, son,” Nora answers. “Mom!” Izzy shouts. Izzy then hugs his mother. “We’ve been married for 27 years. And, the happiest moment of our marriage, was when we had you, Isaac,” Gerard states. “I’m Izzy,” Izzy replies. “I know, son,” Nora replies back, “But, we will always love you.” “I know, mom,” Izzy states. Nora then kisses Izzy on the cheek. Back in reality, Murella is killed by a Patriot, who is then killed by Brett. “Murella, no,” Brett states. “I’m sorry, but I will always love you,” Murella replies. Murella then dies in Brett’s arms. Kat and Miranda then start fighting Patriots before they are stopped by Daniel and Mia. “You will make a great leader for our army, Kat,” Daniel states. “I’ll never join you!” Kat shouts. “What a waste,” Daniel replies. “Don’t listen to them, Kat,” Miranda states, “You’re not like them. You never were.” Daniel then slashes Miranda’s stomach. “MIRANDA! NO!” Kat shouts. Miranda’s guts then spill out as she collapses to the ground dead. “Grab the unconscious kid and let’s go,” Terry states. Terry then grabs Izzy. “We may have lost our daughter, but at least we have a new kid for our army,” Mia states. “IZZY, NO!” Tai shouts. “We have to go, Tai,” Melissa replies, “We can worry about them later. You don't want to put the other kids in danger, do you?” Melissa grabs the injured, but alive Biblo. The group then walks away, promising to one day save Izzy. Cast *Tai Lewis *Kyron Ford *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnny White *Casey *Cassie Weathers *Molly White *Matthew White *Phoebe *Nolan Marsh *Kari Lewis *Miranda Moore *Jack O'Connor *Joselyn Palestina *Harvey Wilson *Wesley *Meredith *Blake *Elliott *Raymond *Claire *Dante *Zane Wild *Craig *Derrick *Melissa Szeman *Annalise *Rhys *Brett Ford *Connor *Marco *Dustin *Morgan *Murella Ford *Daniel Zhang *Mia Zhang *Samson *Violet Gordon *Maurice *Terry *Biblo *Gerard Welch (Dream) *Nora Welch (Dream) Deaths *Samson *Derrick *Dante *Maurice *Murella Ford *Miranda Moore Trivia *First appearance of Terry. *First (and last) appearance of Maurice. *First (and last) appearance of Nora Welch. (Dream) *Last appearance of Samson. *Last appearance of Derrick. *Last appearance of Dante. *Last appearance of Murella Ford. *Last appearance of Miranda Moore. **With Miranda's death in this episode, all known members of the Moore family are dead. **Also, Jack is now the last surviving mansion survivor. *Last appearance of Gerard Welch. (Dream) *The relationship between Kyron and Phoebe was reformed in this episode. *This episode is the only episode of Season 6 where Harvey Wilson does not make an appearance.